A New Beginning
by Mikomi Hatake
Summary: His life changed the moment he walked into the rundown diner. Jasper/Alice. JasperPOV. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Author notes: This is just something that has been fermenting in my brain for awhile. There is a possibility that I will continue this, depending on how much loving it gets. Let me know what you think!

A New Beginning

After leaving Maria I had no real place to go, no real purpose. I found myself wandering the countryside at a slow pace. I fed where I wanted, when I wanted. I was free to do what ever I pleased, but it was not a life I was happy with. I hated feeling the pain and suffering as I drank, but I couldn't last long without feeding.

The more time I spent alone the more I longed to be around people. I started visiting cities during the evenings, and before long I had found myself in Philadelphia.

It was a stormy evening, and most people had taken shelter for the night.

The wind was whipping around me, but I could not be bothered by it. The rain would not let up, and my hair was plastered to my face. I pushed it out of my eyes as I continued down the abandoned street. As I passed a dark storefront I caught sight of myself in the glass. My eyes were pitch black. I needed to feed, and soon.

As I made my way down the street I noticed that people were giving me strange stares. Of course I must look weird to them. I was walking down the middle of a street in a heavy rainstorm with no trouble at all. I needed to get out of the rain. I made my way to the first establishment I could find. The flashing 'Open' sign drew me in at once.

I stood under the doorway for a moment to sort myself out. I pushed my hair of my face, I placed my hat on my head, and straightened out my clothing. I looked up at the entranceway. It was a small rundown diner.

I pushed open the door, and a small bell dinged, indicating my arrival. The smell of the humans in the restaurant filled my senses, but there was something else among them. It was the distinct smell of someone like myself. A vampire. I tensed, hoping that this creature would not put up a fight. I closed my eyes for a moment and took in the atmosphere. I had no reason to worry, but as I stepped closer I felt something that I had never experienced before. I noticed that it was radiating off of the other vampire in the room. It was a warm felling, and I felt as if I couldn't get enough of it.

I had no idea what this emotion was, but it called to me, bringing me closer to a young woman at the end of the old counter. I could smell the blood all around me, and I was so thirsty, but this emotion was so much stronger then the need to feed. I had never felt anything stronger that bloodlust before.

I slipped onto the stool next to her and she looked up from her cold cup of coffee. I noticed her drink was untouched. She had short black hair that stuck out in every direction and her eyes were a golden hue. She flashed me a smile before speaking in the

most beautiful voice I had ever heard.

"You've kept me waiting a long time."

I ducked my head, and like the perfect gentleman my mother had raised me to be I replied, "I'm sorry ma'am."

After a moment she reached into her purse and pulled out a few singles, placing them on the counter before hopping down from her stool. She was much shorter than myself. She had a childlike aura, but she was very graceful in her movements.

She held out her hand and I took it without further hesitation. I removed myself from my seat and stood beside her. She laced her fingers between mine, and for the first time in over a century I felt hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Notes: Happy Thanksgiving! Hope everyone had a great day.

Let me know what you think of this chapter. I wasn't going to continue with this. I wanted to leave it as a one shot, but this cute little idea popped into my head last night, and I had to write it down. This will follow Alice and Jasper until they meet the Cullen family. I am trying to keep things around the time they happen in the book, so let me know if I slip up someplace.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters mentioned in this story. If I did the books would be all about Jasper and Alice.

A New Beginning

We left the diner that night and headed out into the storm. Our fingers were still entertained as she led me towards her car. It was a pitch black Jaguar XK120. I knew nothing about cars, but I did know that this particular car was the fastest one of its time. It was expensive and hard to purchase.

I slipped past her in order to open the driver's side door for her, and she gave me a small smile. Even though I had been a vampire for over a century, I still behaved like a gentleman should. That was the way my mother raised me.

"Thank you." She said as she slid into the seat. I hurried around, clambered into the seat next to her, and took my hat off. My black haired angel started up the car, and reached for my hand. Our fingers fit together perfectly.

She was so easy for me to read. She never tried to hide her emotions and it almost felt as if she was trying to show me how she felt. She was happy and hopeful, and there was no doubt or worry to her feelings. There was an air of confidence surrounding her. It was almost as if she knew what was going to happen. Did she know I was going to be in that diner?

I felt as if I had known her my whole life, but I knew nothing about her, not even her name.

"I don't think I caught your name miss…"

"Alice." She glanced at me, then looked back to the road, the speedometer was resting at 110 miles per hour. "And you are Jasper Whitlock."

I'm sure my mouth dropped at the sound of my name falling off her lips. "How did you know?" I could barely get the words out. I know that I never told her my name.

She smiled. "You see I have this nasty habit of seeing things before they happen, and lets just say that your name happened to appear in my visions once or twice."

A nodded my head as if I knew exactly what she was talking about, when in reality it cause even more confusion. She could see the future? I guess I wasn't the only vampire with a special talent.

"So you saw me in your visions?" She nodded, her eyes stayed on the road ahead. "What exactly did you see?"

"I saw you walking through the doorway into that diner on a stormy night."

"How could you know I would show up?"

"As soon as someone makes a decision I can see it. You chose to walk into that diner, and you did. If you had chosen to do something different I would of known."

"But you didn't know me."

"That never stopped me from meeting you. This is the way this is supposed to happen."

"What happens?"

"We fall in love, get married, and join a small coven." She spoke without hesitating, and I couldn't tell if she was joking or serious. I had never even met this girl before, and she was claiming that we were soul mates.

"What if that doesn't happen."

Her laughter was angelic. "Oh don't worry, It will happen." She tapped the side of her head twice to remind me of her visions. "I am sure of it."

The only thing that kept me from jumping out of the car and running the other direction was the pull her emotions had on me. I couldn't get away, even if I tried.

She was still confident, hopeful, and happy as she continued down the darkened road.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Notes: I started a prequel to this story called Divine Intervention. It is Alice's story after she leaves the asylum and before she finds Jasper. These can be read as separate stories. I would hope that you go and take a look at the story.

I am not at all happy with this chapter, but I had to find someway to incorporate the hunting of animals.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters from the books.

A New Beginning

We drove in silence for a few miles, before the thirst began to control my mind. I looked into the passenger mirror and my eyes were pitch black. I needed to feed and I needed to do it soon. I looked to Alice and noticed the amber color of her orbs. It was such a distinct color. When I wasn't thirsty my eyes were a blood red. Her eyes looked almost human.

I broke the silence. "I was curious about your eyes. I have never seen a vampire with amber eyes before."

She looked towards me and smiled. "My diet causes a change in color."

I cocked my head as I looked towards her. A different diet? But vampires needed blood to survive. There was no way she could live off of something else. Was there?

She laughed as if she could read my mind, or at least read my confusion. "I live off of the blood on animals."

Animals. I had never once considered hunting animals, it seemed so simple. It had to be easier than feeling the emotions of humans as I drained them. I could not bring myself to drink from another human. The pain was unbearable. But could animals be as fulfilling?

"You need to feed." I could feel her worry. Someone was worried about me. This was something I had net felt towards me, not since I became a vampire.

"I'll be fine." I shook my head. I could hold out a little longer. I hoped. She stopped the car at the side of the road. To the left was a vast forest. I could smell the pine trees and the dirt. I could hear the feet of the elk pounding across the land. My mouth began to water at the thought of the large animal.

"Your eyes are so dark. If you don't feed soon I sense something bad will happen." Her grasp on my hand tightened. "Please Jasper. Please come hunt with me." She stepped out of the car and closed the door. As she made her way over to the forest she glanced back at me once.

I sighed as I stepped out of the car, and joined Alice at the edge of the forest. I felt the relief rush over her as I gave in. We would feed. She smiled and took my hand once again as we took off into the woods.

"Welcome to the world of a vegetarian vampire." She giggled.


End file.
